This invention relates to output buffers for integrated circuits.
The invention is especially concerned with output controls of the integrated circuit having a large logic swing which operate circuits which only require a small logic swing. For example, in a CMOS (complementary metal oxide semiconductor) integrated circuit within a frequency synthesizer, the logic swing is 5 volts, whereas the modulus input of a pre-scaler within a phase locked loop forming the synthesizer only requires a logic swing of between 0.7 and 0.8 volts, since the latter is formed from bipolar semiconductors. A major problem is that other adjacent devices can pick up unwanted signals from these outputs.